starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Branx
The most prominent feature of this man is the almost bright white hair, with a couple of grey streaks in it. A pair of sunglasses are set upon his forehead, ready to be lowered before his vivid blue eyes in an instant. The roughly stiched bantha leather jacket, worn over the once bright red shirt, certainly has seen better days. Judging from the big circular buttons lining the inner edge, it used to be a really expensive jacket. A wide brown belt with a large square shape buckle is used to keep the baggy pants in position. Hanging on the belt is a brown leather bag, with a small red cross in the middle of the flap. On his right upper thigh a scout pistol is hanging in a worn black holster. Background of a psychology test on Coruscant University “I seem to have pushed away most of my early childhood from memory. Being an Arkanian Offshoot didn’t mean anything would be easy. The only thing I can still remember is that we were living in a small village without any luxury, but my parents were very loving.” “The next memory I have is living on Corellia with my adoption parents, I now know that memory loss is a way for the brains to cope with a very traumatic event. But still it can be frustrating when parts of our minds are mysteries even to ourselves. To this day I am still trying to remember more about what happened, but seeing the poor way in which offshoots were treated I can only assume the worst.” One of the best days in his life was when he graduated from Coruscant University with honor, ready to become a top class surgeon. Little did he know that everything was about to change. in the Outlander Club a week later "Watch out with whom you are going to gamble with here, I heard not everybody is as honest as they want you to think they are. yesterday a young graduate, judging from his looks, learned that the hard way. I guess he must have gotten over confident, when his stack kept growing slowly." "Don't worry, I know a thing or two about gambling and how those bastards might try and trick you." "I was looking at the game and it was almost a stonecold fact, that the young student was going to win the hand, when the most amazing draw of cards came for two of the opponents. I tell you that was nothing short of a miracle if it was done in a honest way. I heard the loser mutter something and he wasn't far from crying I think. And then I heard something to the extent of that is certainly not my problem, you got 2 days to pay." News Broadcast A video is shown where a young man, dressed in a doctor's uniform is caught on a security tape stealing a case of stimulants from the Coruscant Memorial Hospital. "The security forces are a bit in the dark as to how this young man managed to get to the pharmacy storage facilities without getting noticed, unless he was able to blend right in with all the medical personnel. One of the more eyecatching features can be seen here, the suspect has almost white hair." "We are going through our databases as we speak, but with the amount of footage we got, I am quite sure it wont take long before we can arrest and charge this individual." When Branx sees this video, he realizes he has to get off the planet as soon as possible and without even packing a single bag, he rushes to the airport to board the first vessel he sees. year later on board a freighter called the Chanting Witch "Branx, I am afraid I am going to have to let you go. The business is not going as well as I hoped and I can't afford to pay the wages anymore. The bank payments for the Witch are bleeing me dry. I wish I didn't have to do this, since I can certainly use a good technician to help me keep this rustbucked afloat." today ..... Involvement Strategy Quotes "This will hurt me more, then it will hurt you, so sit still!" (Branx Gerschen) "This will hurt you more, then it will hurt me, so sit still!" (Branx Gerschen) Trivia See also * Link External links * External link Category:Independent characters Category:Maffi characters